The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Present day software tools are available for three dimensional (3D) visualization and mockup modeling of parts or structures. One such visualization software package is “Lifecycle Visualization Mockup” which is available from Siemens PLM Software of Plano, Tex. Another such software visualization package is available from “Catia” modeling software available from 3DS Dassault Systems.
However, when attempting to separate partially overlapping first and second 3D models, the software needs to determine both a direction (i.e., vector) and a directional negative distance by which one model needs to be moved relative to the other, to eliminate the overlap between the two 3D models. This presents a particular challenging task for present day visualization and modeling software tools. The error in this determination can range 100% or more for certain present day visualization/modeling systems and software tools.